Question: $\dfrac{5}{6} \div \dfrac{1}{2} = {?}$
Dividing by a fraction is the same as multiplying by the reciprocal of the fraction. The reciprocal of $\dfrac{1}{2}$ is $\dfrac{2}{1}$ Therefore: $ \dfrac{5}{6} \div \dfrac{1}{2} = \dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{1}} = \dfrac{5 \times 2}{6 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{\dfrac{5}{6} \times \dfrac{2}{1}} = \dfrac{10}{6} $